


Tie Me Tender

by Squeakerblue



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakerblue/pseuds/Squeakerblue
Summary: Eskel and Letho spend some quality time together. Eskel's worked all year to get his surprise ready.
Relationships: Eskel/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: BIKM Secret Santa Event 2020





	Tie Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octinary/gifts).



> Secret Santa for Octinary! My thanks to Butch the Doggo and EyesofShinigami for betaing this, and to RwarkinJD for technical help.

Eskel sat in a fairly comfortable chair in the surprisingly well-appointed cave, book in hand, waiting for Letho to arrive. Over the years, they’d worked to make the medium-sized cave and cave system rather homey, putting down furs to cover the floor and walls, bringing in a few chairs, and a table. They’d brought in Eskel’s favorite item last, once Letho had secured it as a lucky Law of Surprise, a massive, sturdy, four-poster bed. They’d had to take the damn thing apart to get it through the entrance, but it was worth it. 

A fire crackled in the ‘hearth,’ a chipped out divot in the stone that sent smoke up a series of fine cracks in the rock. No risk of choking to death on smoke, and it made the cave rather cozy and warm. A large copper tub, already filled, sat next to the chair, large enough to fit both of their massive frames if they wanted to. It took a while to fill from the spring deeper in the cave system, but worth it. At least they didn’t have to wait to heat it, a shot of Igni made it nice and hot.

There was a grinding sound from the entrance and the massive boulder that served as the door was shoved out of the way, then another as it was heaved back into place. It was a heavy chunk of stone and, other than a Witcher on Rook, only something like a fiend or chort had the strength to move it, and those beasts couldn’t fit through the entrance. It was unlikely, as they kept the area clear of them, and the cave system was unconnected to the forest, except for the entrance.

Heavy steps echoed off the walls, followed by two thumps as boots were kicked off. A wide hand, veined in black, reached for the bottle of White Honey next to Eskel as another rested on his head and buried thick fingers in his hair. Eskel smiled and tilted his face up, watching Letho down the White Honey before the big man leaned down and kissed him deeply. 

They broke apart and Eskel raised an eyebrow, “You’re late.”

Letho grimaced, tugging at his leathers even as the potion cleared the toxic remnants of Rook from his blood. “Ghouls at Whiterock. I told them they weren’t burying their dead deep enough.”

“I told them too, guess they didn’t listen.”

“They will now. Ghouls ate the old Alderman, new one’s a bit smarter.” Letho groaned as he finished stripping off his armor, and Eskel looked at the strong, wide frame of the Viper. He kept his eyes on his long-time lover and raised a hand, sinking it into the water of the copper tub next to him, and hit it with a blast of Igni. Steam began to rise from the water and Letho perked up. “That for me?”

“I’ve already had mine.” Eskel smiled, pulling a vial of lightly scented bath oil out of the pouch of them that hung on the tub and pouring it in. A subtle scent of cedar and sandalwood filled the cave. 

Letho didn’t waste any time, sliding into the tub with a moan. It wasn’t quite winter yet, but it was coming, and already colder than the Viper liked. They’d winter in Kaer Morhen, with its massive hot springs, and Eskel’s well-insulated room. The two weeks leading up to the trip to the keep though, that was for them. These two weeks, and the first two of spring. Time to bask in each other’s company without a nosy Wolf butting in, able to do all the more… kinky things that would scandalize the more stuck-up of the Wolves. 

Meaning… Vesemir and Geralt. Lambert wasn’t so much anymore, not since he’d bagged his Cat and brought Aiden home like a stray kitten. 

Letho leaned back in the tub and felt Eskel’s hand rest on his scalp and begin to trace the V-shaped scar on his head. It was comforting. The quiet, the heat, the affection shown in that simple touch… Letho loved it. He dozed, occasionally feeling Eskel reheat the water and hearing him move about the room.

A deeper movement of the water had him blinking an eye open, only to see Eskel slipping into the water. “Thought you already took a bath?”

Eskel smirked and slid over his lap, perching nonchalantly. “I decided I’d rather get dirty again.” He ground down against Letho’s cock, which quickly perked up. Eskel grinned and gripped the thick, wide shaft and guided it home.

Letho let out a gasp like he’d been punched, not realizing Eskel had oiled himself up while he dozed, and gripped the other Witcher’s hips. He held on as Eskel began to rock back and forth, getting settled on his massive cock. 

Eskel let out several low moans as he got settled, enjoying the stretch and mild burn of his rim. His toys, carved to nearly match Letho, just weren’t the same as the flesh and blood version. He kissed his beloved Viper, letting the bigger man guide him as he wanted. He’d get his chance to direct things later. This first time was them reconnecting after nearly three seasons apart.

It didn’t take Letho long to come, pent up as he was. He only rarely visited brothels, since most looked at him, shook their heads, and sent him on his way. He looked forward to these two weeks, and even the winter spent at Kaer Morhen. Splitting up after the first two weeks of spring was the hardest of all.

Letho gripped Eskel’s hip as he came, and tugged the other Witcher down into a deep, soul-searching kiss. Eskel blinked dazedly when he finally pulled back and let out a deep groan when Letho wrapped a hand around the other man’s still hard cock and worked it in just the right way to have Eskel coming, dirtying the water. 

They stayed there, basking in each other before the cooling water drove them out. Together they hauled the tub to the spring's outflow and emptied it, then retreated to the warmed bed to sleep the sleep of the Witcher at the end of their Path.

**

It was a few days later that Letho woke to the brush of something soft over his ass and back, dragging gently along and raising goosebumps on his skin. His internal clock told him it was somewhere around late afternoon, his post-lunch nap in front of the fire had clearly gone longer than expected.

“Hmm, what’s that?” Letho mumbled, even as the soft item brushed down over his legs, and back up to slip over his balls. He shuddered and shifted, then stilled when Eskel laid a hand on his hip.

“Remember last year? When you asked me to tie you up, and you kept breaking the ropes and even that harness leather?” 

“Yeah, it was fun… while it lasted.” Letho had liked it, but his straining against the rope and leather had broken every bond they’d tried. That ability was good for escaping guards and dungeons, less so for playing sexy games with one’s lover. 

“Well, I had a big contract at the beginning of the year. A massive cave of Arachnomorphs, led by a pair of Colossi. I spent all spring picking them off. Did you know their silk is as strong as steel? The little ones at least. The Colossi, their silk is incredibly fine and strong enough that even I couldn’t break it on Rook. I had to cut my way out.”

At that, Letho rolled to his side, seeing the hank of off-white silk in Eskel’s hands. It shone with the flickering light of the fire, but Letho suspected it would shine even in the dimmest light. It almost glowed on its own. His mouth grew dry and looked at Eskel, who smiled back at him.

“They’d been in that cave for half a decade at least. I spent a week figuring out how to gather it up, un-stickify it, then work it into strands. I spent the rest of the year making it into rope.” He held up the hank, which Letho saw was a loose gathering of strands gathered at the top to form a handle. He shivered in anticipation, and memory of those soft strands on his skin.

“All in all, I got something like 45 meters. Three hanks of it.” Eskel waved the gathered strands, “And plenty of shorter lengths, and extra for other applications, like this fly whisk.”

“Think you got enough there, Puppy?” Letho snarked, trying to cover for his dry mouth, his increasing heart-rate, and his hardening cock.

Eskel smirked, not fooled in the slightest, “Better too much than not enough.” He stood and moved to his packs, leaving the whisk, “Plus, it takes color surprisingly well.” He held up one coil of rope, dyed a deep red that would look amazing against his own skin. In his other hand, he held up an emerald green that would complement Letho’s coppery skin beautifully. He didn’t miss Letho’s hand slipping out to run his fingers through the whisk’s soft, loose strands. 

“Would you like to try again? I think these should hold you.” Eskel let his voice drop into a low growl, “They certainly held me when I tested them.” He grinned internally as he saw Letho’s eyes widen, the pupils blowing until only a thin ring of gold surrounded them. 

“Yeah… I think… Yeah.” Letho levered himself off the bearskin rug and padded over to the bed. His cock bounced, already half-hard, between his legs and he climbed up onto the bed, rolling to his side to watch his lover prepare everything. 

A bottle of oil went on the side table, followed by an interesting array of items. The whisk, which Eskel retrieved from the rug with a light glare. A long strip of black silk with a curve trimmed out of it in the center, a carved wooden toy that was curved oddly, and a wickedly sharp curved knife. Letho raised an eyebrow and Eskel huffed, “I did say I had to cut myself loose. It’s just in case.”

Eskel handed the green rope to Letho, who ran the soft, silken mass through his rough fingers, amazed when they didn’t catch on his skin or scars. It felt like water, cool and supple and the feel of it made him shiver, a tingle running down his spine. He didn’t trust easily, but the long years with Eskel meant he was more than willing to let the other man tie him up for some fun times. It was when he was lost in the feel and the headiness of it that his own strength betrayed him and he’d break the bonds. 

Letho gripped the silk in his hands and gave it a yank. It was like pulling on a steel cable. It had no give whatsoever, and yet, it was so soft. It didn’t look like it would hold him, but he hoped it would.

Eskel straightened, and moved to the bed, crawling onto it, and Letho, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“You want to do this? You won’t be able to break out, at least, I don’t think you will.”

Letho leaned up and kissed his Wolf. “I do. You know I like it.”

Eskel hummed and kissed back, tongues tangling and twisting. He pulled away and took up the coil of green silk rope. “What’s your word, Asp?”

The nickname sent a shiver down Letho’s spine, just like it always did. A slip of the tongue when Eskel tried to call him an “ass” early on in their relationship, and it just… stuck. 

“Lemongrass.”

“Good.” Eskel sat up, sliding off Letho and pulling the big man to his feet. 

Letho followed easily, willing to follow his Puppy’s lead in this. They both liked the security of being tied up, but Letho especially. It was like a never-ending hug, and that soothed part of his mind and his body. Vipers were more social than the Bears, but showed their affection much the same way, with massive crushing hugs. He missed that feeling once he got too big to crush in a hug. Even Auckes and Serrit together couldn’t replicate it.

He raised his arms upwards to give his lover room to work as Eskel moved around him, practically dancing as he wove the rope around his barrel chest and torso, creating a thick diamond pattern down his front that hugged his ribs tightly. Not enough to hinder his breathing, but enough to feel it. With each pass of the rope, Eskel praised him, “Gods, look at you, how did I get so lucky?” Then, “I knew this color would suit you, it looks so good on your skin. You’re beautiful.”

The words made Letho flush, which only made Eskel praise him more. He felt Eskel‘s soft lips brushing kisses everywhere on his skin, which was still warm from sleep. His shoulders, his hip, the back of his neck, his jaw, and everywhere not covered by the ropes. Eskel kept running his fingers under and around the ropes, which made him shiver and his cock twitch. He wasn’t too far off from full hardness now. The soft rope was cool as water and sat gently on his skin.

Each pass of the rope made him relax slightly, as the press got firmer and firmer, like a hug that just didn’t end. He loved it, and when Eskel finished the diamond-patterned chest piece, he took a deep, deep breath, feeling the pressure, and let it out with a shuddering sigh. He ran his hands over it, marveling at the soft silkiness of the material. 

“Good?”

“Very.”

Eskel herded him back onto the bed, flat on his back, and pulled out more rope, shorter lengths this time, and began to work on Letho’s arms and legs. Pretty patterns formed down his arms as Eskel worked, making the chain loop ties, then bound his wrists and hands, running the remaining rope between his middle and ring fingers. The rest of the rope was wound around and through his chest and arm ropes, binding his arms to his sides. 

His legs received similar treatment, though this time, Eskel spread them wide and flat, putting Letho’s ass and cock on display. They were partly folded, and the extra rope securely tied to the bedposts. Letho could pull all he wanted, feeling the rope press against him. He blessed Letho’s flexibility as he secured the thick, muscular legs.

He checked the bonds, looking for anything pinched, dark marks, or anything that seemed uncomfortable. He adjusted a few loops here and there, then cupped Letho’s cheek, “Anything feel uncomfortable?”

Letho hazily took stock of himself, he was half floating already. “I… hmmm… I’m good.” He furrowed his brow. “Left ankle, it’s on the tendon.” 

Eskel checked and adjusted the loop, removing the pressure. “All good?” He got a lazy nod in return, and then Eskel was kissing him, running scar roughened hands across the woven ropes on his chest, tracing the patterns. Fingers slid along his ribs and stomach, sliding under and around, as much to check the tightness as to feel and tease. 

Letho tried to press up into the kiss, but he couldn’t move more than his head, and he shuddered. Eskel pressed his forehead to Letho’s. “Shall we start?”

“Yeah.” Letho shivered, cock twitching and he heaved a deep breath as he deliberately relaxed all over. It was easy, he was already halfway there. The bed creaked but Letho ignored it, focusing on Eskel as he picked up the black strip of silk from the table. He held it up and Letho realized it was a blindfold, cut to rest around his nose and block more light than the simple strip of cloth they’d usually use.

“Yes or no.”

“Yessss…” Letho hissed out, not able to suppress the more snakelike sibilants of his speech. Eskel smiled and placed the smooth silk over Letho’s eyes, blocking out the light and forcing him to rely on his ears, his skin, his sense of smell and taste.

“Ready?” Eskel asked, and Letho nodded. He was more than ready. He could feel Eskel’s hand on his knee, centering his now dark world.

The first brush of the fly whisk raised goosebumps in its wake, and Letho moaned. It was soft, it tickled, but it was fucking good. Eskel ran the fibers from his throat to his chest, swirling them over his nipples, making Letho arch as well as he could, which wasn’t that much as the ropes caught and held him. His breath caught momentarily at the feeling.

A wet, warm mouth followed the whisk on its path as Eskel alternated teasing one nipple and then the other, bringing the tiny points of flesh to peaks. Letho moaned as the whisk moved further down, teasing at the base of his cock and over his balls. It tickled but was soothing in a way. He knew he was dripping already, and the feel of Eskel’s tongue, just barely touching his skin as he licked up the wayward drop, made him shout and strain against the ropes.

They didn’t budge, not even a fraction of a millimeter. Letho’s heart jumped and started to pound, and he shuddered. 

Eskel paused and ran a hand over his hip, “You good?”

“Fuck… yessssss.” Letho hissed out, and Eskel chuckled. 

“Told you they’d hold you.” 

Letho felt him move off the bed, and one hand stayed on him as Eskel rummaged on the side table. That was a rule. If one of them was blindfolded, they had to be in constant contact. Eskel quickly returned, and Letho felt the brush of something over his lips.

“Open.” 

Letho hesitated, but only for a moment. Eskel had never given him anything nasty, but habits were hard to break. He opened, and something sweet and creamy was placed on his tongue. Chocolate. He moaned, rolling the small sliver in his mouth and swallowing, licking at his lips and searching for Eskel’s fingers. 

“Calm down, Asp, I have more.” Eskel chuckled, breaking off another bit of the small square of chocolate and letting Letho lick it away from his fingers. The Vipers loved chocolate, it had once been a common enough item in Gorthur Gvaed, with their closeness to Zerrikania, but it was hard to source now. Eskel had traded some of the regular Arachnomorph silk for half a pound of it and counted it a good trade. 

Eskel plucked a sliver of the chocolate and put the remainder aside, and ran the bit of sweetness over and around Letho’s nipples, letting the candy melt and smear. He placed his fingers at Letho’s lips, who quickly sucked them in to lick clean, as he lowered his head and licked at the chocolate covered nipples. The taste of Letho and chocolate had him moaning in concert with Letho, who struggled to focus enough to keep licking the lingering treat from his fingers.

After a while, there was nothing but the taste of Letho’s skin remaining, and while Eskel could happily feast on that all winter, he had plans. He pulled his fingers free, which made Letho scowl and Eskel dropped a quick peck on his lips in apology. 

He reached for the oil and popped the cork, letting it hang from the little chain as he moved between Letho’s legs and ran a hand down the sensitive flesh of the man’s thighs. Letho flexed, cock bobbing and hole winking. He was already a little loose from this morning, but more oil never hurt. Eskel dripped a little of the oil onto Letho’s balls, letting it trickle down as he slid two fingers into Letho before recorking the bottle and tossing it aside. The warm, slick walls that twitched around his fingers had him biting his lip to keep from moving too fast. 

Letho let out a groan, Eskel had fingered him this morning while sucking his cock, before Letho flipped him over and returned the favor, but he hadn’t expected more. Served him right for not expecting the unexpected. The long, strong fingers scissored apart, allowing the oil to slide in, and Eskel spread it around, stretching the muscle carefully. Letho leaned into it as much as he could, groaning when Eskel added a third finger, then a fourth in short order.

“Gonna take you now, Asp.” Eskel ran one finger around the head of Letho’s cock, collecting the leaking fluid and licking it off his thumb, even as he pressed the tip of his own cock against Letho’s entrance. Four fingers meant there was little resistance, though that was helped by Letho’s state of relaxation in the bonds, and Eskel slid straight to the hilt with a long, drawn-out moan.

Letho nearly whined as Eskel sunk into him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t thrust back and it was deliciously maddening. He wanted so much more, but he could only take what he was given. He opened his mouth to demand Eskel move when the Wolf pulled back and drove back in sharply, dragging his long cock along Letho’s prostate on the first try. 

Letho’s mouth dropped open as Eskel began to move, and the Wolf smirked. Gentle was for later, right now, he needed to get Letho all worked up and straining at the silk, to show him he was not getting loose. He ground over Letho’s prostate, making the big man thrash his head back and forth, flex his feet and fight the strong silk rope that held him steady.

Eskel watched Letho’s muscles bulge and strain, but the rope held firm, not slipping even a little bit. Letho frowned and fought more, even as Eskel continued to pound into him, and Eskel listened closely, just in case Letho decided enough is enough. 

Letho, for his part, felt his heart racing as he strained against his bonds, both to get away from the concentrated assault on his prostate and to get closer to it. He couldn’t move, the bonds were too strong. For a brief moment, just a split second, he felt the panic, the fear… and then… he just relaxed. His whole body going limp with a shuddering sigh.

Eskel’s nose twitched at the burst of panic that quickly was lost under the huge wave of lust and relaxation that swelled from Letho. The big man went limp as a noodle, even his hole loosened slightly. 

It was amazing. He’d never seen his beautiful snake so relaxed, so limp, outside of a massive meal the man was sleeping off. He gave a few experimental thrusts and basked in the unabashed moans it got him. 

He’d planned on fucking Letho until he came, but the rock hard, angry red cock that was leaking all over Letho’s belly had his attention. Eskel’s hole twitched in desire and he looked at the side table, at the little wooden toy he’d picked up. It had a strange “S” curve to the base, and when Eskel had tried it, he’d come so hard he saw stars. 

He pulled free of Letho, and soothed the whine it got him with a press of his hand to Letho’s hip, “I’m just grabbing something.” He was fairly well-lubed up himself, having done so while Letho was napping, which was good. Letho was a big man all over, and Eskel still sometimes struggled to take the massive cock, even after all these years. 

He snatched up the prostate toy, and with as well oiled as Letho was, the little toy sunk right in. Letho yelped as the toy settled, pressed firmly to his prostate, and Eskel smirked, wiggling it slightly, drawing a few high pitched moans from his lover.

“Like that? New toy I picked up in Toussaint, it's lovely, isn’t it? Rubs just right.” Letho’s only response was a choked off groan.

Eskel paused and gripped Letho’s hand, squeezing twice, and smiled when Letho squeezed back twice. Permission to proceed given.

Eskel tested his hole, thrusting two, then three fingers into himself with a low moan, then picked up the oil bottle and climbed onto the bed. He popped the cork again, and poured a little oil over Letho’s cock, making the man hiss at the temperature difference, before corking it again and tossing it next to the fly whisk. 

He pumped Letho’s cock a few times, spreading the oil and teasing at the frenulum and glans, just to make Letho buck, which jostled the toy and made him whine. A sound that rarely came out of the big Witcher. 

He debated teasing a little more, but he wanted that thick shaft inside him, filling him up and practically choking him. He positioned himself over Letho and began to slide onto the massive cock, hissing at the stretch that burned so good. 

Letho tried to buck up, to impale his lover, but he could only rock, which made the toy in his ass send out all sorts of pleasurable sensations that made his brain go even fuzzier. He couldn’t do anything, caught between his bonds, the toy, and Eskel’s hot, tight ass. 

The sensations were overwhelming, and with a cry, he came, just as Eskel seated himself fully. He gasped for air, feeling the ropes press against his skin, which only made him feel better, more secure. He twitched inside of Eskel and for a brief, brief moment believed his Puppy would take pity on him, giving him a moment to catch his breath. 

He was wrong but in the best way.

Eskel groaned as he felt Letho come, and wasted no time once the man under him finished shuddering with orgasm, as he began to move, raising and lowering himself at a torturously slow pace. Just enough to stimulate the oversensitive cock in his ass, and make Letho writhe, which only made the toy in the Viper’s ass rub over the sensitive gland and made Letho writhe even more.

It was a feedback loop that had the big, battle-hardened Witcher crying out and whining and whimpering as Eskel slowly fucked himself on the still hard cock. He could scent tears in the air, and the blindfold was beginning to get damp, but Letho only gasped and writhed, lost in sensation. 

It didn’t take long before the overstimulation had Letho coming again, and this time, Eskel stopped moving, placing a hand on Letho’s chest, “You good?” He felt the other man trying to gather his wits as he gulped air greedily.

Letho’s voice was gravely, like he’d been gargling rocks, “Yeah... “ He rubbed the side of his face on the bed, “Take it off.” 

Eskel obliged, pulling the blindfold off, which made the Viper squint in the dim light. His lover’s eyes were watery and heated, if a bit hazy. Eskel tossed the cloth to the side, and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Letho’s. He looked into this lover’s eyes, checking how well Letho was tracking, “Do you want to keep going?”

“Puppy, if you stop now, I’m gonna bite you,” Letho growled. The fierce look was belied by the damp lashes and the deep flush that ran halfway down the Viper’s chest.

“Alright, alright!” Eskel laughed, kissing the big man’s nose and sitting back up to start moving again.

They settled into an easy rhythm, and Eskel honestly lost track of how long they moved together. He was fascinated by the look on Letho’s face. It was open and relaxed, but his eyes were raking Eskel’s body when they weren’t rolling up into his head every time the toy moved. 

Eskel’s own orgasm was a surprise, a soft, rolling wave that started at his toes and swept over him like a warm blanket. He moaned with surprise and dropped harder onto Letho’s hips than he intended, jostling the toy and once again sending Letho into that beautiful feedback loop of pleasure.

Letho nearly screamed as it felt like the top of his head would come off from the force of his orgasm. It seemed to go on forever. Finally, the rush ended and the toy in him stopped feeling quite so good. He hissed lightly, catching Eskel’s attention.

“Letho?”

“Take it out. Hurts.” 

Eskel scrambled to obey, pulling himself free from Letho’s cock and kneeling by his side, gripping the toy and pulling it out.

Letho grunted with discomfort then sighed in relief. “No more. I’m done.”

Eskel pressed a kiss to his thigh. “I agree. Do you want me to untie you?”

“Hmm, no, not yet. Just… let me straighten my legs.”

Letho watched Eskel move, untying the ropes from the bedposts and carefully straightening his legs, rubbing gently to prevent any cramps. It felt wonderful as Eskel soothed a cramp in his hip, “Get up here.” He said, gesturing with his chin for the big Wolf to cuddle up to him. 

Eskel flopped down, half on Letho’s chest, just like the Viper liked. He nuzzled under the other Witcher’s jaw and snuffled along his neck as his fingers traced the soft rope that still bound his lover.

“Just… just a few more minutes,” Letho mumbled, voice gravelly but warm and relaxed.

“As long as you need, Asp, as long as you need.”


End file.
